Jacqui Briggs
Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs is a character in the Mortal Kombat universe, who made her first appearance in the ''Mortal Kombat X'' comic series and her playable debut in ''Mortal Kombat X''. About Jacqui A close friend to Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs is the daughter of Jackson Briggs. After Jax was resurrected from being one of Quan Chi's slaves during the Netherrealm War, he became overly protective of Jacqui and wanted her to live a normal life. At some point, Jacqui became a professional kickboxer and eventually competed in the Junior Olympics and enlisted in a training camp. Despite her father not approving her decision to join the Special Forces, Jacqui sees it as her duty to protect Earthrealm and to avenge her father from the suffering he endured from Quan Chi and Ermac (who ripped off Jax's arms during the Outworld tournament). Jacqui enjoys the time she spends with Cassie, but was often annoyed by her friend's lack of hindsight in their youth and is often the voice of reason when the two get into predicaments. During missions, Jacqui becomes very serious and supports Cassie’s leadership. Jacqui is very protective of her family, but is easily annoyed whenever her father’s history of being Quan Chi's slave is brought up, as shown when Kung Jin continues to do so. Most recently, she has become romantically involved with Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi’s son and Scorpion’s apprentice. Appearance Jacqui is a slender woman of African American descent. She has brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair which she keeps in cornrows in a small ponytail. Her civilian attire as depicted in the comic consist of a white t-shirt with black pants or purple shorts. In the game, Jacqui wears full military camouflage under standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and she wears mechanical powered gauntlets on both her arms, reminiscent of her father's mechanical arms. Combat characteristics Jacqui is a trained Junior grade Olympic boxer, able to go toe-to-toe with Cassie and knock a grown man unconscious with her bare hands. Her fighting skills were further reinforced through Special Forces training. She uses a pair of electronic gauntlets that greatly enhance her physical strength and can fire plasma energy, shotgun rounds, or rockets, depending on her variation and she also uses a submachine gun in her Full Auto variation. Signature Moves *'Air Ground Smash:' Jacqui jumps in the air and comes back down with a double-fisted ground pound that shakes the arena. Can be cancelled into Air Fake Out. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Air Ground Tremor and does more damage. *'Forces Rush:' Jacqui charges at her opponent, punches them, then whirls on passing them and fires off a shotgun round. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Forces Charge and does more damage. *'Bionic Dash:' Jacqui dashes forward and uppercuts her opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Bionic Blast and has Jacqui grab her opponent and turn them around, then grabs the back of their head and fires off a shotgun round into the back of their skull. *'Gauntlet Strike:' Jacqui punches her opponent in the stomach then follows up with a four-hit combo that ends in Jacqui kicking them away. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Gauntlet Flurry and has the same start-up but ends with Jacqui firing both of her shotgun gauntlets at her opponent. *'Tech Shield:' Jacqui clashes her gauntlets to block an attack. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Advance Tech and has Jacqui completely absorb the attack. *'Single Barrel:' Jacqui fires off a single shotgun round from her gauntlet at her opponent. Shotgun Variation (''MKX) **The enhanced version is called '''Double Barrel and has Jacqui follow up with a crouching low shot after the first. *'Low Blow:' Jacqui fires a single shotgun blast at a low angle at her opponent's feet. ''Shotgun Variation ''(MKX) **The enhanced version is called Low Blast and does increased damage with wider range. *'Hand Cannon:' Jacqui unleashes a short burst of rapid fire machine gun rounds from her gauntlet. The enhanced version has her fire off two rockets at the end of the barrage. '''''Full Auto Variation (MKX) *'Low Rocket:' Jacqui fires a rocket at a low angle at her opponent's feet. Full Auto Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rocket Crater and does more damage while knocking her opponent into the air. *'Up Rocket:' Jacqui fires two spinning rockets at a high angle. Full Auto Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rocket Power and has the second rocket explode after the first one for additional damage. *'Gauntlet Spark:' Jacqui slams her gauntlets together, igniting them in an electrical current for additional damage to her punches. High Tech Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Gauntlet Ignite and covers the gauntlets in an increased charge. *'Quick Burst:' Jacqui holds her hands forward and open while charging her gauntlets with electricity before releasing a short ranged electrical charge at her opponent. Can be charged up to two additional levels. High Tech Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Plasma Burst and while losing the ability to charge, the attack now has increased range. * X-Ray Move - Chest Kavity: 'Jacqui uppercuts her opponent, stunning them. First, she delivers a barrage of punches to their ribs, breaking them one by one. Second, she delivers an uppercut to the jaw, smashing it and launching them upwards. Finally, she leaps towards her falling opponent and lands a final punch to their spine, breaking it. (''MKX) Other Throw *'''Throw: Jacqui knees her opponent's head then fires two shotgun rounds into their face. (MKX) Fatalities *'Blown Out: '''Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets into their sides and fires the weapons, blowing off the back of the victim's body and head. (''MKX) *'Fist Pump:' Jacqui violently grabs her opponent by the throat and breaks their neck, bringing them to their knees. She then reels her arm back and punches the victim's face with tremendous force, firing her gauntlet weapon at the same moment, leaving a huge hole through their head. Finally, she slowly pulls her arm back out, leaving the victim to collapse. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Mind Blown:' Jacqui punches the opponent's jaw and turns them around, forwarding with a blast to the head from her gauntlets that leave a hole in it. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Gun Show:' Jacqui delivers a barrage of punches at the opponent and ends it with a gauntlet blast that leaves a gigantic hole in their body. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Shrapnel:' Jacqui fires a shotgun pellet into the opponent's shins, which obliterates them. Shotgun variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Heavy Artillery:' Jacqui fires her submachine gun and then her rocket launcher. The rocket then explodes on contact with her opponent, leaving them in pieces. Full Auto variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Aftershock:' Jacqui jumps and pounds the ground, creating a shockwave that destroys the opponent's shins. High Tech variation (MKX) Trivia *Jacqui is the only member of her team not to possess any supernatural abilities or items. References de:Jacqui Briggs es:Jacqueline Briggs pt:Jacqui Briggs ru:Джэки Бриггс Category:Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Special Forces Members Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters